Sebastian Return
by FujoshiVIP
Summary: Fic collaborasi pertama saya dengan sebby hana   Mind t RnR, please? :


**Title : Sebastian return!**

**Genre: Comedy.**

**Rate: K**

**WARNING: Typo, abal nan gaje**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

By : FujoshiVIP collab with sebby hana

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat gelap dan seluruh jalanan tertutup oleh benda yang dingin dan berwarna putih tak lain adalah salju namanya. Disebuah mansion yang akan kita sebut 'Phantomhive Manor'ini, sesosok makhluk serba item yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis sedang membawa kereta the menuju kamar tidur tuan mudanya yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Saat membuka pintu kamar tuannya tiba-tiba..

"miaw"

Terdengar suara yang lucu nan indah ditelinga Sebastian dan Sebastian-pun menoleh ke-arah suara itu. Ternyata..

"ah, young master kemana? Tumben dia sudah bangun, ada he he."

Sebastian langsung mengambil kucing tersebut dan mengelus bagian dada kucing tersebut, dia sudah melupakan majikannya tersebut. Setelah puas bermain dengan kucing tersebut, ia baru ingat _morning tea_ belum diminum oleh sang tuan muda..

Sebastian celingukan kanan-kiri-atas-bawah karena tuan mudanya tidak dapat ia temukan.

"kalau ku panggil dengan kata '_my darling_' apa dia akan muncul?" piker Sebastian.

Sebastian-pun berteriak sambil berkata '_my darling'_ selama ia mencari tuan mudanya tercinta, karena ia tau bahwa tuannya tidak suka dipanggil '_my darling_'.

"secara dia kan pemalu padahal senang jika dipanggil '_my darling_' olehku. " inner Sebastian ke-pede-an.

"miaw"

Suara kucing butut(?) yang tadi-pun terdengar lagi. Dengan sigap, Sebastian mengambil kucing itu dengan lembut dan mendekapnya di lengan tangannya. Tentu saja dengan kasar. *author dibunuh*

" ah..ha..ha.. kau lagi rupanya." Kata Sebastian sambil megang kaki si kucing, yang serba lembut. Si kucing hanya dapat berkata "miaw" saat Sebastian mendekapnya. Lalu ia berbisik kepada si kucing

"andai kau tuan muda, saya akan sangat senang."  
>Si kucing kaget dan langsung mencakar muka mesum si Sebastian <em>CRAAK<em>..

Si kucing lari menuju arah kebun belakang manor house.

Sebastian kaget dan menyentuh wajah mesumnya yang telah terkena cakaran kucing itu.

"dasar kucing butut, kenapa sih nyakar mukaku? " ucap Sebastian yang tengah memonyongkan mulutnya sepanjang 10 cm.

Lalu iamengejar kucing itu ke kebun belakang mansion. Sesampainya disana, Sebastian langsung disambut hangat yang jelas-jelas udaranya dingin selangit oleh nona Elizabeth yang tak lain adalah tunangan tuan mudanya.

"ah, halo Sebastian. Pagi yang dingin ya.. " sapa nona Elizabeth yang sedang meminum tehnya.

'kenapa nona cerewet itu ada disini?' piker Sebastian.

"eh, Ciel mana?" tanya si Elizabeth sambil muter-muterin kepalanya.

'Mati kau! Saya lupa nyari tuan muda lagi! Haduh! Sialan sih kucing tuh' pikirnya.

"Loh? Muka Sebastian kenapa?" tanya Elizabeth sambil menyentuh muka Sebastian sengan halus.

"Ah.. tidak lady! Soal tuan muda.." balas si butler kebingungan setengah derajat lingkaran(?).

"Ciel kemana?" tanya Elizabeth lagi.

"ungh.."

"Sebastian, Ciel dimana?" tanya Elizabeth lagi. Kali ini dia menaruh jari telunjuk di dekat bibirnya agar terlihat lebih manis dan memikat perhatian(?).

"Itu..anu.." jawab Sebastian.

"Eh?" balas Elizabeth.

Kemudian, terlihatlah sosok kucing berlarian ke lubang pohon. Sebastian yang melihat ini langsung berlarian ke arah pohon itu dan berkata..

"maap ye ledi, aye sibuk. Entar aje lagi,ye? Babay~" sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya layaknya Kate Middleton yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada seluruh penduduk Inggris saat pernikahannya. Lalu saat di depan pohon..

"Keluarlah senter pengecil dari kantong ajaib!" ucap Sebastian dengan pede'nya sambil mengeluarkan senter pengecil dan membuat dirinya mengecil kemudian memasuki lubang itu.

"nah, saya sudah jadi kecil nih..ha ha ha! Eh? Tapi kayak apa naik pohonnya iya?" bingung Sebastian.

Dia-pun memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon terebut, 'padahal saat dia besar lubang itu sangat dekat, kenpa sekarang jadi sepanjang ini?' pikirnya. Sementara si Elizabeth kebingungan, tapi dia tidak peduli karena didepannya sudah tersedia yang manis-manis.. *author ngiler*

- 2 Jam Kemudian -

"hufft… akhirnya saya sudah sampai dilubang pohon.. sekarang cari si kucing butut itu ah!"

Dan..

"miaw"

"huwe.. kenapa bisa segede ini kucingnya? Matilah aku! Emak, Babe! Maafin Sebas ya kagak pulang-pulang ." tangisnya di hadapin kucing. Si kucing hanya bisa melongo bloon karena kebingungan. Dan dari langit-pun tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara yang berat-berat seksi(?) dan bergema

"kagak bakalan ane maap'in lu nak kalo lu kagak bise nemu'in tuan lu sendiri."Bentak makhluk dari langit yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

"busyet nah.. bapa pelit banget! Masa' uan pendek ajah sampai segitunya." Kata Sebastian sambil menggali harta karun di hidungnya(?).

"miaw"

"hoe! Sial gue lupa urusin kucing besar nih! Gue turun ajah deh dari pada jadi ikan-ikan yang di bak sampah, tapi kalo gue turun loncat, patah tulang gue. Kalo disini terus jadi tulang ikan gue. Huh! Bingung! " batin Sebastian.

"miaw"

Sebastian semakin bingung akan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan. Akhirnya Sebastian memilih melompat dan alhasil tulang Sebastian rapuh semua layaknya nenek-nenek yang terkena osteoporosis.

"miaw"

Kucing itu menjilati wajah Sebastian dengan halus.

"Dasar si kucing sialan! Udah tau tulang belakangku ancur gini masih njilatin aku lagi." Kata Sebastian sambil menatap mata sang kucing dengan jengkel. Terlihat mata biru sapphire yang terasa familiar dengannya.

"Eh? Mata itu? Tuan muda?" linglung Sebastian. " Ah.. nggak.. mana ada manusia jadi kucing! Emang tuan muda melakukan pesugihan apa sampai bisa jadi kucing? Ha ha ha, ngaco deh!" batin Sebastian sambil mengelus kepala si kucing. Lalu tanpa sengaja si kucing melemparkan tatapan pembunuh kepada Sebastian . Sebastian terjengkang oleh tatapan si kucing.  
>"Ahahaha.. apa tadi? Aku pasti cuma mimpi!" pikir logis Sebastian.<p>

Si kucing bermata biru sapphire itu melemparkan tatapan pembunuh kepada Sebastian lagi. Akhirnya, Sebastian-pun mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Hei, kucing butut kenapa aura-mu seperti _uke_ tercintah(?)ku Ciel?" ucap Sebastian kepada kucing itu. Wajah kucing itu-pun memerah dan kemudian mencakar-cakar wajah mesum Sebastian. Alhasil wajah mesum Sebastian semakin rusak akiat cakaran kucing itu. Lalu, kucing itu menjilat luka bekas cakarannya sendiri yang masih membekas di wajah Sebastian dengan penuh kasih sayang(?).

"huwa! Kucing sialan! Kejem banget sih loe sama gue! Sebastian melempar kucing itu, sambil melambai-lambaikantahgan dengan bergaya seperti banci-banci di lampu merah. Elizabeth kaget mendengar teriakan Sebastian barusan ia langsung berlari kea rah Sebastian.

"Sebastian kenapa? Ciel mana?" ucap Elizabeth sambil memberikan beberapa soal UNAS(?) kepada Sebastian tanpa member Sebastian kesempatan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan lady cerewet ini.

'sial! Nih cewe lagi, nggak tau muka gue ancur apa? Yang dipikirin Cuma si pendek itu!' inner Sebastian beraksi.

"miaw"

Elizabeth-pun menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari suara itu dan ternyata itu adalah kucing bermata saphire yang dari tadi telah membuat kesialan bagi Sebastian Michaelis.

"kyaaa!" teriak Elizabeth " kenapa ada KUCING GEMBE disini?" lanjutnya.

" astajim, pedes amet omongan ni mpok.. kagak tao ye? ni kucing unya aura yang _same _kayak tunangan ente, mpok.. Insaf.. Insaf!" ucap Sebastian dalam hatinya yang pualing dualyem *alay*.

Si kucing Cuma jantung'an gara-gara dengar kata-kata pedesnya nona Elija bejad-bejad *plak!* ini sampai pingsan.

"hoe! Kucingnya pingsan! Huwaa!" Sebastian marah sambil mengeluarkan aura iblis yang membosankan(?).

Elizabeth dilemparkannya kedalam manor house. Lalu si-kucing ia tidurkan dikamarnya. Ia mengelus kucing itu "nak, maaf'in babe ya! Babe kagak bisa ngelindungin kamu dari si monyet pirang kesasar tadi." Tangis Sebastian. Hingga air matanya menetes di permukaan tubuh si kucing..

Dan.. CLING.. bagai mujizat! Kucing itu berubah menjadi seorang anak manusia.

"eh?" kaget Sebastian.

Sang anak itupun dengan gaya tertidur dan memiliki warna rambut kelabu. Kemudian anak itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"ungh.." ujar anak iu.

"EEH? Tu-tu-tuan?" teriak Sebastian.

"huwaa.. dasar butler mesum! Ngapain kamu di kamarku?" jerit Ciel yang baru bangun.

"Ha? " Sebastian cengo " eh..eh.. tuan muda!.. ini kamar saya! Lalu kenapa anda jadi kucing?" lanjut Sebastian. Kali ini ia merinding-rinding-ria.

"eh?" kali ini giliran Ciel yang cengo " iya!ini kan kamarmu! Kok aku bisa ada disini? Lho? Wajahmu kok..? wahahaha..hahaha" Ciel ngakak-ngakak ria sebisanya.

"Itu-kan gara-gara anda mencakar saya!"

"eh? Lihat nih, kuku-kuku yang cantik nan mulus(?) ini nggak panjang loh. Dan setiap hari aku medicure-pedicure. Jadi gak tajem. Jangan ngarang ah kamu.. dasar butle bloon" jawab Ciel dengan tajam.

" tapi ini benar-benar akibat anda tuan! Go*lok lu kagak inget!" balas Sebastian dengan menggunakan nada ngajak tarung.

"eh? Lu bilang gue go*lok ya! Dasar! Emang go*lok'an siapa lu sama gue! Kalo lu lebih pinter dari gue, lo nggak bakalan jadi jongos kayak gini!" bentak Ciel.

"kau! Amarahku sudah memuncak!" bentak Sebastian tak kalah keras..

Dan..

DUUTT..

"eh? Apa'an tuh? Bau apa nih?" linglung Ciel, sambil ngecium ketiaknya.

"uh! Dasar bangsawan jorok!" ejek Sebastian.

"ho..ho..ho.. karena kalian bertengkar terus, maka saya terpaksa mengeluarkan jurus terampuh saya!" tiba-tiba sesosok yang imut-imut itu datang.

"ta..tanaka?" kata duo-master-butler-yang sama-sama bloonnya *digamparmassa*

"hohoho.. saya terpaksa melakukan ini." Ucap Tanakan.

Semuanya langsung cengo begitu mendengar tanaka dapat bekata hal lain selain 'hohoho'

Duuttt…

Sekali lagi suara aneh itu keluar.

Suara apakah itu?

Dutt,, tanakan menyodorkan pantatnya kepada ciel-sebastian.

"woy! Lu buang gas ya?" tanya Sebastian dengan tidak elit.

"hohoho" jawab tanaka dengan singkat, jelas dan padat.

"ayo tuan muda! Kita pergi!" Sebastian menggendong Ciel keluar , sebelum Ciel benar-benar kehabisan oksigen.

"Eh, Sebas, jangan jauh-jauh ya!" pinta Ciel.

"Eh? Kenapa?" kata Sebastian.

" habis sebentar lagi dukun pesugihanku datang." Balas Ciel dengan santai.

"dukun?" Sebastian ber-cengo-cengo-ria.

Tiba-tiba pria berambut panjang dengan baju yang seperti daster (?) itu datang.

"khu khu khu.. Hai Ciel.. kita bertemu lagi."ucap pria pesugihan itu.

"Hai, undertaker!" jawab Ciel dengan riang-seriang matahari yang menyinari dunia (?).

"urusan kita bagaimana?" tanya undertaker.

"oh ya! Aku tadi nggak sadarkan diri di kamar Sebastian! Emang kamu ngerubah aku jadi hewan apa supaya bisa dapat duit banyak?" tanya Ciel.

"kucing." Jawab undertaker santai.

"kucing?" tanya mereka berdua.

"iya kucing. Emangnya kenapa?" tanya balik undertaker.

"ja-jadi.. yang tadi benar-benar tuan muda ya?" Sebastian merinding dan menjauh dari tuan mudanya.

"jadi.. aku kucing yang mencakar wajah Sebastian? Waa.. kenapa bisa begini?undertaker, kenapa kamu merubahku menjadi kucing?kanada banyak binatang lain, misalnya babi, kambing, ayam, kenapa harus kucing?" jerit Ciel kesetanan.

"entahlah.." jawab undertaker. Dan hari itu, manor house jadi berantakan gara-gara si tuan rumah melakukan pesugihan.

- FIN -

Ok, Mind to RnR? :


End file.
